


Barren Realms and Desolate Crowns

by StefanLokison



Category: Loki's Army - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BIG OOF, F/M, Family Feels, Gamora needs a hug, Horseback riding!, King Loki (Marvel), LOTS of Family Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Whump, Loki and Sigyn get married for real, Loki hates Stephen, Loki's Kids, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Queen Sigyn, Stephen is a prick, Thanos is a bastard, They all need hugs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, depressing but not really, don't count on smut, ghosty ghosts, king!Loki, not canon compliant but that's chill, spoopy castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefanLokison/pseuds/StefanLokison
Summary: Loki dies on the statesman, and is given a choice by the Valkyries. He has done a lot of bad, but also a lot of good. The choice is a simple one: Go to Valhalla, the kingdom of fallen warriors- or stay in Niflheim, passing judgement on those who's fate is unclear. Those who are in between Helheim (the underworld of lost souls), and Valhalla for the virtuous. Or, they could stay in Niflheim; the in-between of Helheim and the other realms.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Barren Realms and Desolate Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and make death proud to take us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738679) by [okayantigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayantigone/pseuds/okayantigone). 



> So, in my efforts to make it somewhat mythically accurate; I altered Hela and Fenrir slightly. Odin imprisoned Hel in Helheim, and Fenrir in chains below Asgard's palace. Hela is Loki's daughter, and when she shows up; Loki tries to convince her not to attack Asgard. She doesn't listen because she's holding a grudge, and the rest is the same. Hel and Fenrir are back in Helheim, where Hela is queen. I couldn't have Loki be lonely, so I'm adding Sigyn. Nari and Vali may show up, but I'm not sure yet. Sigyn died a decade or two before the events of Thor 1; and she used to be Loki's only friend outside of Thor. She's been waiting in Niflheim for Loki this whole time. Loki becomes king of Niflheim, unlike the myths, but like the myths his crest is the intertwined s-shaped serpents biting each-others tails. I am using Niflheim as a sort-of soul realm here, since it makes a little bit of sense to me.

_"You... will never be... a god." He rasps, and then his vision goes black. On the brink of death, his vision has failed due to the lack of oxygen. Then, a sickening crunch; as Thanos crushes his spine, and he is dead. Loki cannot feel a thing anymore, all sensation is gone. But, he can see the mad titan throw his body to the floor at Thor's feet as he leaves with his compatriots. Thor cries over his body, and Loki tries to comfort him, but can't. He turns around; unable to bear the sight of his own blue-tinged body with blood vessels burst in the eyes, and Thor sobbing over him. A Valkyrie from centuries past is in front of him, beckoning. He takes her outstretched hand and follows her into a crack in space._

"Welcome to Niflheim, God of Mischief." She says, looking at Loki. He glances around; taking in the mist, and rock. The dark lakes, and craggy gorges and mountains. The bridge to Helheim, with its wrought iron gates and foggy wooden planks. It is dimly lit; at a light level akin to the end of dusk. "It is not always this dark," She notes, turning to Loki. "however, dusk lasts longer than it does in most other realms." Loki decided to calmly accept it. There was little else they could do. "I have been informed you have a choice, Trickster. You have not led a virtuous life- not by a long shot- but you have done what you thought was right, and you saved many asgardians, including your brother. Therefore, you have a choice. Come, and join the halls of Valhalla, and be among the greatest warriors and other asgardians; or stay here, and rule over Niflheim to decide the fates of those who come before you. Your daughter Hela, is at the other end of the bridge- back in Helheim again. If you stay here, you will have the power to decide who shall go to Helheim, or go to Valhalla; for their virtue is unclear. You will have your kingdom." Loki thinks for a minute; deciding. He is tired. Tired of ridicule, tired of Odin's disapproving looks, tired of judgment. He just wants to rest, and here he can. He can rest, and not have worries beyond the occasional dead person. Loki's been tired for so long, tired of running from problems, causing problems, being a problem. Now, given the opportunity to rest; he has the choice to- for once in his life, an option that would bring him relief- and choose relief he shall. He's made up his mind.

"I shall choose to stay here, and rule. I do not wish to be among Odin and other Asgardians any more. I want to be in peace, and not with those that despise me. Let me rest. I am too tired to put up with their disdain."

"Very well, Silver-tongue. I shall inform the others. You shall have your realm, and those that inhabit it. This shall be not be the last we see of each other, however; we may not meet for a very long time. You may never see your brother again; but the chance of seeing him once more is very slim. You shall have your freedom here, undisturbed. Good bye, Loki." She says, and Loki knows he will never see Thor again; but he doesn't have to. Sure, he will miss Thor, and Frigga. But at least he can have quiet, and time to himself here. Something he has wanted for a long time. No one to judge him for his preferences, or his personality. He can do as he please.

"Goodbye." Loki replied, and the Valkyrie left in a dim white glow. Loki stands still for a bit, taking it all in; processing the past few days. They've been insane, and Loki wants nothing more than to sit and read. So, he sets to finding where he is to wile away his eternity. There is a castle up on a small hill a little ways from the bridge to Helheim. It has been there all this time; but Loki never took notice of it, for it was shrouded in mist and shadow. It is empty, but Loki strolls in and the torches blaze to life with green flame. At the far end of the main hall there is a set of grand, dark wood doors. Tall and imposing, but surprisingly light. He touched them, and they open for him. He walks into a throne room, with black marbled tiled floors, and large grey pillars of marble with white quartz veins running up and down them. The pillars had long shapes coiled around the entire height of them, with an intricately carved pattern almost reminiscent of snake scales. large tapestries hung from the rafters, colourless with age and neglect; limp and old. at the farthest end of the grand room, on a large stone dais; sat two thrones. The first throne, to the right of the other, was made of obsidian, with granite and quartz lines marbled into it. The throne in the centre at the back of the dais was a tall throne forged of black obsidian and gold, encrusted with emeralds.At second glance, Loki noticed that there was a crown hanging from one arm of the seat, made old and tarnished gold; almost a greenish shade in the lighting, beset with small emeralds and quartz crystals, but it was relatively clean. It is unlike the crown of Asgard in appearance, more akin to a crown from the Midgardian kingdom of England, it sits there; lonely, awaiting a new ruler for whose head it shall rest upon. The whole palace was somewhat dimly lit, it seemed. Wall sconces filled with green fire burned on every pillar of the huge hall, casting a dim glow over the whole room. It was a bit cold, not that Loki minded. He turned around slowly as he walked through through the room; stopping to look up at the high-vaulted ceiling in the middle, seemingly enchanted to show a night sky full of stars and constellations.

Gradually, he reached the large obsidian throne, and sat down in it. He looked out over the room, taking in the sight. His own kingdom, not that he ever wanted one to begin with; but it is his. His domain, his land, and he rules it all. It is dim and kind of cold, but at least he has a place to call home. Unlike the now destroyed Asgard. Jotunheim he couldn't call his home if he wanted to. He tried to kill all the jotun, so he'd never be accepted among them. No longer Loki of Asgard, Loki of Jotunheim, or just Loki. He was now Loki, king of Niflheim. He let out a breath he had no idea he was holding, relaxing into the seat. Taking the crown in his hand, he stared at it; hanging off the ends of his fingers. He took a deep breath, exhaling long; and put it on. The torches burst and the flames grew larger, and brighter; turning almost white. The tapestries, before musty and sad; became a brilliant shade of deep green, emblazoned with a crest of two intertwined snakes, biting each-others tails emblazoned onto them. Shades began to appear, dressed in the clothes of palace servants as they faded into view. A good number of them gathered at the base of the throne's dais, and kneeled to him. Loki was a bit taken aback, the last time people had knelt for him was because they feared for their lives. These shades knelt willingly, one fist over where their hearts would be. Clapping his hands once, he commanded them to stand. He took their names, and occupations. Bidding some go to the kitchens, some to the garden (because apparently he had one of those?) and some to the stables (again- he had those?); the rest he let wander the palace, to do things like clean, or go out of the halls, wandering in search of newly dead people, he supposed. Clapping again, he sent them on their way, and once they had all left he sat there. As Loki sat upon his new throne, he rested his chin in his hand, leaning on the arm of the throne. 'This is mine,' He thought, gazing out over the room. ' I am a king now. Norns, how did this happen? My life was a disaster, and they make me king of what could only be called purgatory. Unless they mean to rid me of my mischief, I cannot even begin to fathom the plans they had for me.' Standing up, Loki walked from the throne room to explore his new kingdom, having only seen two rooms and a hall at this point. He went back to the entrance hall, and turned right. This lead him to a large set of stairs, and looking up he saw a large balcony overlooking the sizable room he was standing in. The balcony wrapped all the way around the top of the room, to the other side, and a matching staircase on the other side behind him. He climbed the steps, and upon reaching the top, was faced with a large hallway. On his right side was the balcony railing overlooking the huge double doors that opened to the rest of his realm; while on his left there was on set of tall doors identical in appearance to the ones below them, and a hallway entrance behind him, with a second at the other end of the balcony. At the top of the stairs he just came up, there was a fourth door; and a symmetrical twin at the top of the other. Loki strode to the first door, directly above the stairs; and opened it to a large, beautifully decorated sitting room. It had a large stone fireplace, burning bright green; another banner with his crest hung above it, with a large sofa facing the fire, and some armchairs arranged to look at the fire, and the two on either side of it were facing the other seats. There were paintings on the walls, and a dark wood low table in the centre. Large windows framed the tapestry and fireplace in the middle of the far wall, long dark green velvet drapes hung down the sides. It was warm, and cozy, but still with a regal air about it.

* * *

Loki turned around, the door smoothly shutting behind him automatically. He proceeded to the next room, the doorway on his left side in the centre of the balcony. Upon opening it, he found a wonderfully filled library; stocked with thousands of books. Some he had read in Asgard, other from other realms. It had everything from Midgardian classics to books on magic, science, and the workings of other realms and planets. One of every book from nearly have the planets in the universe were there, it seemed. The shelves taking two levels, with a sort of loft either side; forming a sort of tall hallway down the middle, leading to a seating arrangement below a giant stained glass window (which yes, had another pair of snakes designed into it). On either side of it were smaller windows, reaching up to the ceiling of the lower level of books; identical ones from the floor of the loft to nearly the high ceiling. Wooden spiral staircases on either side of the doorway led up to the balcony space of the lofts on both sides, which had yet more comfortable seating paired with side tables and reading lights. The bookshelves themselves were tall, with rolling ladders that could be moved down the length of them, about four rows until the walls of the ginormous room. The reading lights themselves were simple candles, and candelabras 'probably burning with yet more white-green fire.' he thought as he wandered the rows of books. The smaller windows at the lower level and in the lofts had cushioned window seats, forming little alcoves to read in private. These windows were also curtained in green velvet drapery, and when pulled closed they shut off small seating nook from the rest of the world. Leaving the library behind, he walked to the hallway in the direction he'd come from at the top of the stairs he'd first climbed. Loki strolled down the corridor, lined with a few large doors on the right hand side. The left had paintings, tapestries, small seating, and thin tables with decor atop them. He'd opened a couple of the doors in the long hall, finding suites consisting of a relatively small sitting room (in comparison to the rest of the palace anyway), a bedroom with a black or grey silk-curtained four-poster bed, a large bathroom, and a dressing room. After finding these a few times, he guessed that this must be the guest wing of his new home, and promptly turned around, knowing that he would only find more guest suites down this way. Making his way to the other side of the balcony overlooking the entrance hall, he went to the room at the top of the stairs. He found a similarly decorated sitting room to the first, only this one was coloured in more golds, blacks, and wood tones; with a large fur rug in the centre of the seating area. He left that room behind, and went into the hallway he had yet to explore. It was like a mirror of the first hallway, except the first door led to another, more intimate-looking sitting room; presumably for family, or close companions- or intimidating someone, he had yet to be sure. The next door, led to a suite for presumably a child, if such a thing could happen in a dead realm. Maybe if the ruler had dead kids, who knows? He walked past two more rooms; a suite for another child or an unmarried courtier (it was a bit unclear to him), and a room of activities. A table and chair set, presumably for playing cards, sat below one window near the back right corner. To the left, was yet another fireplace and group of couches and armchairs. A wall to wall bookshelf filled the other side of the room, where the card table was; and an empty space in the middle for... something to do in it- Loki guessed. Coming upon the last door at the end of the hall, it opened into a massive suite, containing a large sitting room, with a half-filled bookshelf along the left wall; and chairs, a low table, and a long sofa in the middle sat on a large black fur rug. There were two doors at the back wall, one on either side of the room; but both led to the bedroom. It had large fireplace along the wall where the study door was located, and a huge rug on the floor, situated at the foot of the largest bed he had encountered yet in his new home. Like the others, it was a four-poster. Only this one had green velvet curtains with gold embroidered accenting, and gold, black and white pillows paired a green and grey blanket and cover. The wall it was up against had it flanked by windows- that had black silk and velvet two-layered curtains with gold decoration, this time. On the opposite side of the room from the fire were two doors. Upon further inspection, one led to the most luxurious bathroom Loki had ever seen, and the other led to a comfy dressing room and closet space. Walking back to the side of the room with the fire, he opened the door next to it, coming upon a big study with a plush armchair in the corner, a large bureau below the main window of the room, and a nicely sized bookshelf against the wall nearest the armchair, while the other had a couple paintings and some other decoration on it. Now he knew which room was his, and as he stalked back down the hallway he dubbed that area "the royal family wing".

Going down the nearer set of stairs, and turning at the bottom he strode back through the throne room. Going back to where the dais was, he noticed two doors, one on either side of the room. Opening the one to the right from the throne's view, Loki walked into a grand dining room with a long head table and two other long tables perpendicular to it, lined with chairs. A large set of closed double doors led to was he assumed was the kitchen, while behind the head table, with a taller pair of seats at the centre facing the rest of the room- were two other windows, back-lighting those that sat at the head table. Loki hadn't bothered to look out any of the windows before, but now that he did, he noticed the thick fog had mostly cleared (due to having a new ruler, maybe? Like the palace, perhaps) and he could see dense forests past the walls of the back courtyard. He noticed a few trails going into the forest, likely for riding or hiking. Electing to find out how to get to that forest, he left the dining hall and went through the doorway and the other side of the throne. Walking down the windowed corridor, Loki passed a conference room and a war room. 'Perhaps for emergencies only. After all, who would attack Niflheim? Maybe it's for treaties or something?' Loki wonders as he looked in. Shortly, he comes upon a large set of double doors, and steps out into a starlit courtyard. There is no moon in this realm, but the sky is full of stars. So many stars and constellations, galaxies and novas to watch as he wanders into a large garden space. Laying down in the grass, he stays there for a while; doing not but watching the deep black abyss above. Eventually, he remembers what he was doing, and gets up. He makes his way back through the courtyard and over to a set of stables and pens. There are a few horses in some of the paddocks. The one he takes the most notice of, of course; is a jet black stallion, 16.2 hands tall, strong-looking, but somehow it's neck looks vaguely skeletal. It's clearly a muscular mount, but the weird skeletal features in some parts makes it look a little like an undead ghost horse. But it's a handsome steed, and seems to like Loki as well, so Loki brushes it off. He resolves to take his new equine companion on a night ride, so he calls over a servant to fetch its tack and saddle. The bridle and reins are black leather on a silver bit, with silver stitching; while the saddle is grey leather with a snake design- Loki's animal crest- stamped near the front on both sides. It's elegant, and relatively simple. Right up Loki's alley.

"What is your name?" He asks the retreating stable master.

"Dravr, my lord."

"I thank you for your assistance, Dravr. Might I ask the horse's name? There doesn't appear to be a label or indication of any sort."

"Oh, it he doesn't have a name yet my king." The shade said sheepishly, looking down at his feet. "He had no name before you arrived, none of us really existed. But now that you are here, we do. You have all naming rights to your horse, lord."

"Very well, I shall name him Manning." Loki replied, looking to his new horse for approval. It neighed happily, clearly liking the name, so Loki stuck with it.

"Very well chosen, my lord." The stable master said, before striding off to go get a nameplate made for Manning's paddock. Loki jumped the gate, pulling the saddle and tack in with him over it. He got Manning set up, and led him out of the stable, Calling out to Dravr that he'd be back in a while. Walking Manning to the wall of the grazing pasture, he mounted Manning and set off at a trot through out of the castle and to one of the trails leading into the woods. 

* * *

Loki rode Manning down the hillside through the forest, and came upon a huge plain. Looking over it, he breathed in and out slowly and deeply. He was finally free! Free of the series of ignorance and misfortune that was his life. Manning could sense his happiness and excitement, and began hoofing the grass. Bending down to rub creature's neck, Loki whispered into it's ear.

"I know you're excited, boy. How about some running, huh? Would you like that?" The horse whinnied, making a sort of nodding motion; and Loki set off. First at a canter, that turned into a run, that turned into a gallop. He rode over the seemingly infinite plain, with its rolling hills and wide open fields. It was exhilarating, and the best Loki had felt in a long time. After a while, nearly sunrise, Loki returned to his new palace. He walked into the courtyard, Manning's reins loose in his hand. Both he and the stallion were exhausted from having their fun all night, and Loki's new crown was askew on his head. He was so tired from being up all night riding, that he simply patted his horse, handed the reins to Dravr and trudged inside. Slowly making his way up to the bedroom _'My room'_ , he thought as he took off the crown. He slumped face-down into the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Dying and then suddenly becoming king of a realm, then riding all night could really take a lot out of a person. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, Loki's new digs are pretty well lit and comfy huh? Lots of windows, lots of opportunities for defenestration down the road. And the library! I'd love to share pics of what I thought of, I hope the descriptions came close to what I had in mind, but I'm not good at drawing castles- so ye.


End file.
